The present invention relates to a motor vehicle, especially a truck, having an internal combustion engine that is adapted to be supplied with fuel from a fuel tank.
Known from DE 11 23 359 A1 is an exhaust gas section that follows an internal combustion engine and in which are provided, in series, a preliminary muffler and subsequently a main muffler, in the interiors of which are respectively installed a plurality of catalytic converters. In this connection, the problem facing the invention is that although the preliminary muffler has a smaller volume than does the main muffler, nonetheless it still is of such a size that it could be accommodated on a commercial vehicle only under difficult conditions. For the purpose of utilizing the high exhaust gas temperatures, the preliminary muffler, with its hydrolysis catalytic converter, should be disposed spatially as close as possible to the engine. If this is provided for, up to now there were installation problems for the following main muffler, because at the location where the main muffler is provided, there are generally already other components or units present that must then be shifted to another location. This is often very difficult to accomplish or actually impossible. A further accommodation problem is connected with the urea-water-solution tank (UWS tank). If possible, this tank, as well as the dosing device, should not be located too far from the introduction location in order to prevent too long of dosing line paths for UWS zones that tend to freeze. However, even for the UWS tank no space is available in today's motor vehicles, since such a tank is necessary only when the exhaust gas regulations of the EURO V-standard come into effect, and the maintenance thereof could not be achieved without introducing UWS into the exhaust gas.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide suitable accommodation possibilities in the motor vehicle for the UWS tank and the preliminary muffler.